criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MJLogan95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zoe's Reprise page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 09:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Undoing I don't run this wikia, Mvpl does. I'm just a registered user who happens to understand the rules of the wikia. If you ask Mvpl about it, she'll agree that most of that info you included is unnecessary, and the ones that were relevant needed to be redirected to a more appropriate article. This wikia's not supposed to be about getting all of the information in the world out there. All the details come out of the articles on characters and real-life criminals. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :In this case UnSub-Zero is completely right for several reasons: :1. If you'd read this wiki rules, you'd know spoilers are banned from episodes pages. The links in each episode page allows anyone who wants to read details to easily find them in their appropriate places. :2. Both, the information about JJ and the information about Johnny Lewis belong in their respective articles. :3. This is a TV Show, not a documentary. TV Shows do take liberties with real life facts in benefit of their plots; they only have 42 minutes after all to develop and close their stories. :- Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Character Articles Whenever you create an article for a character, NEVER EVER give it just one sentence and then go on and publish it. If you're having trouble creating an article for a new character, ALWAYS follow the format of other articles already existing, or just don't create one. Don't leave all the dirty work for other people to do. Consider this a fair warning for future articles you plan on creating. Do it a couple more times and I will make a call for Mvpl to block you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well, we take the creation of articles very seriously, especially since vandals love to run rampant here, hence the blocking threat. In fact, Mvpl temporarily banned another user for doing the exact same thing a couple of weeks ago. :Also, there was no character page for Peter Lewis at the time because the episode was still airing for me (I live on the West Coast, so I'm one of the last people to view the episode due to the magic of time-zones). It's very preferable if the article is created at the end of the day, when the episode should be finished airing all over the U.S., and if there is a substantial amount of information on at least three or four of its sections and a character template. That way, there won't be a lot of work for others to fill in. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Please remember in the CM Wiki Rules that you're not allowed to spoil anything until the episode has aired across all 48 continental states in the U.S. I conveniently live in the West Coast and therefore am the last user who will be viewing the episode. For some time, you have spoiled me on a number of things and I decided to let it slide, but now, I think it's time to let you know. Please keep my place of living in mind soon after you watch an episode. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:33, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Well, the fact that Chazz Montolo is Giuseppe Montolo's father (though I did see that coming). However, I did just review the CM Wiki Rules right after sending your message and I realized that it doesn't say nothing about waiting for the episode to air across the U.S. before making any spoilers (although I could've sworn it did). So I guess you're off the hook. Sorry. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't know. The message I sent to you was also supposed to be aimed at other users who have been editing the A Beautiful Disaster article in the past few minutes and I didn't want to go through the trouble of writing individual messages for every one of them. Though I'm pretty sure you spoiled something to me in the past, which I'm too lazy to search for, so just forget about it and carry on. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:43, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm not reporting you to Mvpl, am I? Not that I was going to. Just drop it and move on, okay? It was a silly mistake on my part. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC)